1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for casting a motor vehicle wheel from metal, especially from an aluminum alloy, said wheel having a rim ring and a hub part connected thereto by supporting radial elements.
2. Description of State of the Art
Because of the special shape of the rim well, motor vehicle wheels cast from an aluminum alloy are manufactured in such fashion that a bi- or multipartite radially-openable mold is used for forming the rim well section. However, the precision that can be achieved in this manner as regards true-running, uniform wall thickness, etc., make it necessary for the cast blank to be finished by a costly machining procedure. All additional elements to be mounted, such as fan rings, trim coverings, especially trim coverings for purposes of air guidance for example, have to be manufactured as separate elements and then mounted on the cast wheel body, such as by bolting. Then, after machining and assembly of the additional parts, additional finishing is required to balance the finished motor vehicle wheel.